


Sleep like a baby

by Yulaty



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bromance, Caffleck, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Sleep like a baby

เขารู้สึกถึงอาการปวดพุ่งเข้ามาเล่นงานบริเวณต้นคอทันทีที่ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมา เหมือนว่าจะเผลอหลับไปสินะ เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ บินถึงไหนแล้วเนี่ย

เฮนรี่ยกมือขึ้นนวดต้นคอ หยิบน้ำมาดื่ม และเมื่อหันไปทางข้างตัวก็พบว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังมองเขาอยู่

 

"เล่นเกมดึกไปหรือไง" เขาเกือบจะหลุดหัวเราะให้กับประโยคนั้น ให้ตายสิ พอเผลอหลับให้เบนเห็นก็ถูกแซวเรื่องนี้ตลอดเลย

"ผมไม่ใช่แบทแมนนะ ถึงจะได้ไม่หลับไม่นอนได้อย่างคุณน่ะ" ชักจะทำตัวสมบทบาทมากเกินไปแล้ว

"ไม่ง่วงนี่นา" ว่าแล้วก็ยักไหล่ มุมปากยกขึ้นเล็กน้อยก่อนเบนจะเอนตัวเข้ามาหาแล้วพูดเสียงเบา "นายจะนอนบนนี้ก็ได้นะ"

 

รู้สึกประโยคคุ้น ๆ  
ริมฝีปากของเขาเหยียดยิ้มออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัวในตอนที่อีกฝ่ายตบไหล่ตัวเองเบา ๆ

 

และไม่ต้องรอให้เบนต้องบอกซ้ำสอง เฮนรี่ขยับตัวเล็กน้อย เอียงหัวพิงไหล่หนา สองแขนยกขึ้นกอดอกหลวม ๆ

 

อืม...  
อย่างนี้ก็สบายดีเหมือนกันแฮะ

 

 

เห็นว่าแทบจะหลับสนิทไปทันทีที่หลับตา  
เบนเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยด้วยความแปลกใจก่อนจะยกมือเรียกแอร์โฮสเตสมาเพื่อขอผ้าห่มมาให้คนที่กำลังพักผ่อน

ใบหน้าที่ถูกโกนหนวดเคราออกจนเกลี้ยงของเฮนรี่ดูอย่างกับเด็กอายุต้น ๆ ยี่สิบแน่ะ  
แขนที่กอดอกอยู่เลื่อนมาเกี่ยวแขนเขาไว้หลวม ๆ ตั้งแต่ตอนไหนก็ไม่รู้ แทบไม่รู้ตัวเลยถ้าหากไม่มองไปเห็นเสียก่อน

ดูท่าทางจะติดการกอดอะไรสักอย่างสิเนี่ย

 

น่ารัก


End file.
